To the girl who's got it all
by Pepsi
Summary: It's Dagger's birthday and Zidane wants to give her the perfect gift. He finds something quite special (although he has no idea what it is), and suddenly everyone seems to be after him! Or rather, the gift! Please r/r! *STORY COMPLETED*
1. Chapter. 1

TO THE GIRL WHO'S GOT IT ALL  
  
"How 'bout... er.... jewelery?"  
"Aww come on! She's the queen of Alexandria, don't you think she's got  
enough jewelery?"  
"Yeah, you're probably right. Chocolate?"  
"Too common. I wanna give her something special!"  
Zidane sat down on a bench, exhausted after many hours of futile  
searching. He had been trough every shop in Alexandria without finding  
anything. Dagger's 17th birthday was to be celebrated in only a couple  
of days, and Zidane still hadn't found a gift for her.  
Blank sighed slowly, deep in thought. He had been kind enough to  
join his young friend in the quest for a perfect present, but now he  
was running out of ideas.  
"Special, huh?" he muttered. Zidane nodded, "you know, something she  
doesn't already have."  
"What about.... no. Never mind.... You could.... nope, forget that!  
I don't know, man. I bet she haven't got a dead lobster..?"  
Zidane couldn't help but laugh. "A dead lobster?! Oh yeah, that's   
romantic. She'll love me for that!"  
"She loves you already, I don't see the problem. Look, I've gotta  
head back to Lindblum soon. We've got a show tomorrow in Treno.  
Tantalus goes on even with out you, you know."  
Zidane sighed again. "Alright. Thanks anyway. Say hi to the others  
from me, willya? And... break a leg!"  
Blank grinned and disappeared in the crowd. It was starting to  
get darker, and Zidane realised that he didn't have much time left.  
He would just have to find something on his own. How hard could  
it be? He got to his feet and walked planlessly down the street.  
Where to go? They had been trough all the shops, except for the  
weapon store. Zidane didn't think it very romantic to give  
his girlfriend a weapon for her birthday...!  
Blank had agreed.   
"This was so much easier before!" he muttered frustrated to himself.  
"I never had this problem with Christine or Grace or Lilly or...  
At least they wouldn't mind if I just simply bought them a dress."  
He felt bad for thinking like that. It wasn't Dagger's fault after  
all. But still.... She probably wouldn't mind if he bought her a   
dress, but he wanted to give her something completely unique!  
And a dress was certainly not a very unique thing for a queen.  
Suddenly, he felt his face connect with solid surface and before he  
could even let out a whimper of surprise he found himself sprawled  
on the ground with a soaring pain in his forehead.  
"Awww man.... What was that?" He was laying in front of a weird old   
shop with large windows and an old wooden door. He wondered vaguely   
who had decided to place an old shop right where he had been   
walking, but realised that he might as well check it out.   
He rubbed his forehead and got heavily to his feet.  
"Great," he muttered, "I'll probably get a large bruise or   
something. Just what I need right now...!"  
He wondered if anyone had noticed him, and preyed that they hadn't!  
How had he allowed himself to get so lost in thought that he had  
walked straight into a wall? Oh yeah, he'd be one great king..!  
He opened the door slowly and peeked inside.   
  
  
  
  
  
[Authors note: I know this sucks. Thing is I've got writers block  
at the moment, and this was the best story I could come up with.  
Hope you like it anyway ^_^   
Want me to continue?] 


	2. Chapter. 2

TO THE GIRL WHO'S GOT IT ALL  
  
Zidane stepped inside. Quietly, so that no one would notice him.  
He still felt a little ashamed about walking straight into a   
wall...   
The shop was just as old and dusty on the inside as on the  
outside. Rather small, with no other light-sources than the  
dirty windows, creating an almost spooky atmosphere. Several   
weird items he had never seen before  
in his life filled the old, wooden (and probably rotten)  
shelfs. Nothing worthy of a queen in here, that was for sure!  
But still... Curiosity got the better of him, and he decided to  
have a look around. No one else was in the shop. Not even  
a man behind the counter.   
Zidane didn't mind at all. The shop turned out to be quite  
interesting... After only a few minutes he had found several  
ancient books (he considered giving them to Dagger, but as they  
were all about war he decided not to), a couple of empty potion-  
bottles, a small treasure box with no keys and something that  
looked remarkably like a dead, rotten cat. It was actually a  
furry cap, but of course Zidane didn't know this.  
He would've loved to stay longer, but time was running out and  
he still hadn't found anything for his beloved Dagger.   
Just as he was about to leave, something caught his eyes.  
He frowned slightly, but again his curiosity won and he went back  
and picked it up. Such a funny thing...  
It was a shaped like an orb, just small enough to fit in the palm  
of his hand, and appearently made of crystal. It was emitting a  
faint, bluish glow, and he could see something like a tiny   
explosion at the center of it. A tiny, blue explosion, or a star  
perhaps? Beautiful it was... Zidane held it up in front of him to  
have a closer look. This was something for Dagger! She would love  
it! Quickly he slipped in beneath his shirt, before he drew it  
slowly back out again. He kept forgetting that he didn't have to  
steal anymore. He did it sometimes without thinking the matter  
trough, out of old habit. Dagger had warned him several times  
about it. Oh yeah, he'd make one great king..! Zidane Tribal,  
the first king in history to steal out of old habit. He could see  
the headlines in the papers and the history-books already.  
Still there was no one at the counter, and there was no bell he  
could ring to call for someone either...   
He bit his lip thoughtfully. Now what? Could he perhaps just  
leave the money here and wait for someone to pick it up when they  
got back? That seemed to be the only way. He pulled 250 gil out  
of a pocket and placed them on the counter. They were all his   
savings, but it was worth it. Besides, he no longer needed to  
worry too much about food and a place to sleep anymore, so  
he didn't really need them.   
He left the shop with a feeling of great relief. He had found a  
present for Dagger! Instead of heading directly back to the  
castle, he found himself a table at the pub and sat down to  
order a drink. The pub was quite crowded at this time, but he  
managed to find a little corner where he could sit. While he  
was waiting at the waitress (he knew he was broke, but decided  
he'd try to order something anyway) he took out the orb to look  
at it again. It was so beautiful... Funny, though, that it was  
so shiny. Everything else in the shop had been so dirty one could  
hardly tell what it was supposed to be. But this orb had somehow  
managed to keep clean. Why though? Perhaps they had just recently  
got it from someone and it hadn't been there long enough to collect  
as much dust as everything else? But then again, why would anyone  
sell this thing? It was so pretty. Even if the last owner had died,  
the orb would've gone to a family-member rather than some old  
shop. Suddenly, a young, blond waitress appeared before him.  
"Yeah? What do you want?" she asked, chewing madly at her gum.  
Zidane looked up, holding the orb thight between his palms.  
"I just want a beer," he said, and added with his most charming  
smile, "I don't have any money left, but I'll pay you later, OK  
baby?"   
To his big surprise the girl smiled back, nodded and said, "sure!  
One beer coming up!"  
Zidane scratched the back of his head. He could hardly belive his  
luck!   
He didn't notice that the orb in his hand was glowing stronger...  
  
  
  
[Authors note: I still think it sucks ^_^ I will continue though.  
I promise you there will be alot more action later on.  
Perhaps you have already guessed what this orb is?] 


	3. Chapter. 3

TO THE GIRL WHO'S GOT IT ALL  
  
  
Chapter. 3  
  
Zidane leaned his back against the wall. Stared at  
the orb again. It was so incredibly beautiful! He  
wondered what it could be. Perhaps it was an Eidolon?  
Somhow, he didn't really think the orb had been made   
just for fun. That it was just for decoration.  
There was something about it...  
This was obviously the day for great luck! He had  
found a unique gift for Dagger, and managed to order  
a beer without even paying for it. He wondered if the  
waitress was really that naive, or if it was just   
because he was so handsome. He liked to think it was  
because he was so good-looking. Perhaps she had  
recognised him as the queen's boyfriend and feared that  
he would hang her if she didn't obey his orders?  
He grinned to himself as he thought about it. Imagined  
a world where every girl would fullfill his every   
wish....! But then again, who needed other girls when  
you had Dagger? Suddenly, a shadow fell over him. He  
raised his head to look at the owner. It belonged to  
a rather tall, coloured man dressed in black. He  
was hovering above the youth, looking scepticaly down  
on him. Zidane would've dearly loved to ask what he  
was staring at, but decided not to. This man didn't   
look too friendly...!   
"May I have a look at that, young man?"  
he asked in a dry, low-pitched voice. Zidane frowned.  
"Why?"  
"Because I would like to have a look at it."  
"So I heard, but why do you want to look at it?"  
"Just give it to me, and no one will get hurt."  
Zidane started to get annoyed. What was wrong with this  
guy?  
"Hurt, huh? Well sorry, but it's mine. It's a gift for  
my girlfriend. Too bad! Buy your own!"  
"I do not think you are aware of what you are holding  
there, my young friend. You would do wisely giving it  
to me."  
"Sheez! Wat's your problem?! I don't want to give it to  
you! What part of: 'it's mine', do you fail to   
understand?!"  
"Do not force me to take it by power!"  
"Oh, yeah?! Bring it on!"  
Zidane jumped to his feet, clenching his fists. Usually  
he wasn't this hot-headed, but he'd had a long, tiresome  
day and he was both tired and easily annoyed. The man  
stepped backwards, almost tripping over a chair.  
Before they could do much, three waitresses appeared.  
"Please, calm down! No fighting inside the pub!"  
They were shoved gently, yet firmly outside.  
"Aww great!" Zidane muttered. But if he was hoping to  
be left alone, he was very wrong. The man didn't give  
up that easily!  
"Young man, I advice you to give me the device you are   
holding right away!"  
Zidane sighed slowly, "no."  
Suddenly, the door to the pub swung open again, and  
four men came out. They were dressed like the coloured  
annoying man, and were obviously his friends.  
"He refuse to give us the device,"  
said the coloured one. A man with sleek blond hair   
stepped forward.   
"Vel, then vot are ve vaiting for? Take it!"  
Zidane's eyes widened in surprise. Suddenly, five men  
were approaching him, preparing to attack! This was not  
good! They were all armed with long katana's, and that was  
a weapon even he's daggers didn't stand a chance against.  
For probably the first time in his life, Zidane felt like  
running away from a battle.   
But he wasn't stupid. He might be able to outsmart them,  
then run like hell! Yeah, that was a good plan.  
The men had began to form a circle, their katana's raised  
and ready to strike. Suddenly, Zidane raised his hand   
with his palm turned out. The man stopped, quite puzzled  
by the unexpected move.   
"I might concider giving you the...er... device,"  
he said, "if you tell me why you want it so badly."  
"I am afraid we cannot do that," said the coloured man.  
"Then I won't give it to ya!"  
They merely shrugged and raised their katana's again.  
"No wait! Stop!"  
They stopped again, and sighed impasionatly.   
Zidane tried to come up with something fast.  
"I... er... I'm... I'm the king of Alexandria!"  
It was the first thing that came to his mind.  
"Yes? And why would that interest us?"  
asked a young, red-head. "You may keep your title, as long  
as you give us your orb."  
OK, so that didn't work. Not that he had really believed   
it either. But still, one idea shorter.   
"My brother will kick your ass!"  
he said, on a sudden impulse. If he hadn't been in such a  
difficult situation, he would've laughed. He could clearly   
imagine Kuja fighting these guys...! He'd probably win  
though. Well, there was only one choice left...   
Run like hell!  
He spun around, dodged an incoming blow from the sleek,   
blond and bolted down the street. Unfortunatly in the  
opposite direction of the castle. Even more unfortunate,  
the maniacs with the katana's were following him!  
And boy, could they run! They were faster than him, but   
escaping was one of his specials. No one could get away  
like he could! After all, he'd done it for a living.  
He ran in trough the first door he could find, not quite  
sure where he would end up. Not that he cared.  
He came into the living room of an ordinary apartement.  
Lucky for him no one was there. He spotted a window,   
pulled it open and jumped out wothout thinking the matter  
trough. Still, he was clenching the orb in his fist.  
  
  
  
  
[Authors note: None you have guessed right about the orb  
yet ^_^ Although some of you are pretty close...! Hope  
you still enjoy reading it, cuz I really do enjoy writing  
it! Thanx for all the reviews! I really aprechiate it.] 


	4. Chapter. 4

TO THE GIRL WHO'S GOT IT ALL  
  
  
Chapter. 4  
  
Zidane landed steadily on his feet and looked desperatly for  
somewhere to run, or just a black hole to hide in. He felt  
like a wuss for running away from a battle like this. But  
after all, he'd spendt nearly two days searching for a gift  
he could give Dagger! He didn't feel alot like loosing the   
one he'd finally found, or destroy it.   
He was standing in front of Ruby's bar, and without   
hesitation he ran down the stairs and into the dimly lit  
bar. It was just as many people here as it had been on the  
pub. Ruby's bar had become quite popular, and many young  
people came here, hoping to become actors. Zidane realised  
a show was about to start, and he quickly sat down next to  
a rather large man with weirdly purplish skin and oval ears.  
He turned around now and then to see if those weirdoes had  
found him. Suddenly, the sleek blond came down, accompanied  
by the young red-head. Zidane quickly turned away. He could  
only hope they hadn't seen him. Unfortunately they had....  
"Hey! You!" the sleek one pointed at him and tried to   
approach him trough the chattering crowd. Something which was   
easier said than done as there was so many people. And they  
were pressed very thight toghether! Zidane wasn't going to   
wait for them to get to him. He was alot faster than they   
were, being so much smaller. The only problem was that he  
was too far away from the door...! The closest door was the   
one that lead to the dressing rooms.   
"Oh, whatta heck..." he muttered, and slipped inside. He   
leaned his back against the door to shut it. The thick walls  
muffled the sounds from the crowd on the other side, and Zidane  
felt it like he'd just stuck his head into a bucket of water.  
He found himself standing in a seemingly end-less corridor   
with several doors on both sides.   
"Careful now..." he whispered as he tried to rememeber which  
door lead to the different places. He had to focus all his   
mental strenght not to burst into the girls changing room.  
He could hear them scream and laugh. The next one was a   
cupboard, then came the boys changing room, ...some other room,  
another cupboard, and there! He pressed his ear against the   
door. It appeared that the room was empty. Zidane sighed from  
relief, and slipped inside.   
He was met by a sudden bright light. Quickly, he put his palms   
to his eyes, screening them from the light. He had been an actor  
too long not to recognize that light... spotlights! He was on   
stage! Uh-oh... this wasn't supposed to happen!  
"....And here he is!" Ruby announced. The crowd started to clap.  
"Zidane?!" whispered Ruby, pretty surprised, as she passed him.  
"Yup, it's me alright..."  
He walked to the middle of the stage, facing the cheering crowd.  
The sound of music filled his ears. He realised he was supposed   
to sing... But there was no time to panick. He knew the song.  
"Seki-ray" by some dude named Camui Gackt, or something.  
Quickly, he grabbed the mic and started to sing.  
  
"Kaze no koewo kita,  
Yume no tsuzukiwo shiritakute,  
Dare mo oshiete wo kurenai,  
Mune ga ataku somatta....."  
  
he sang. The song was quite slow. In the beginning, anyway. It  
got way more... rock-like later on.  
  
"Kimi dakeni wa wakatte hoshii,  
Tayora nakereba ikenai kotowo..."  
  
He noticed the sleek blond and the red-head standing next to the  
stairs which lead up to the street. They were probably waiting  
for the rest of the freaks to come and help them...  
Oh, this was great....!  
  
"Kono doko made mo tsuzuku shiroi daichi wa tooku,  
Mou harisake bukoewa dareni mo todo kanai,  
Kono karade no itami wo,  
Kakusu you ni sora kara no yasashisa ni dakare..."  
  
This was only the first refrain. The reinforcements would be there  
before he'd be finnished with the second!  
He had to flee, quickly! But the show must continue, or Ruby would  
certainly kill him. Suddenly he came up with an idea. Since he  
wasn't originally meant to sing, someone else had to. And that  
someone would be quite close to the door!  
Before he had really thought the matter trough, he burst trough   
the door stage door, and back into the corridor. This happened  
in the middle of a guitar solo in the song, so if he got the  
singer quickly enough, nothing would be ruined. And just as he'd  
expected, he ran directly into a young, blond boy.  
"S'queeze me," Zidane asked politely, "you're supposed to be out  
there right now aren't ya?"  
The boy nodded, looking quite puzzled.  
"Hurry up then!" Zidane said, and pushed him trough the door and  
onto the stage. So far so good! But the worst part was yet to  
come....  
He moved stealthly down the corridor. Careful not to be heard.  
Quickly, he slipped trough the door. The young guy had already  
started singing. He was doing great! Probably one of the next  
big talents. Everyone was watching him, which meant they weren't  
looking at Zidane, which made it alot easier. Zidane pushed his  
way trough the crowd towards the stair-case. The two weirdoes  
were still there. They, too, were looking at the young talent at   
the stage. Very good, he was.   
Zidane grabbed a long black cloak which was hanging from the  
back of a chair. He put it on. Still, no one was looking at him.  
Good! The two weirdoes was standing a little away from the stairs.  
Zidane passed them, well hidden underneath the cloak. They hardly   
took any notice of him. What a bunch of rookies!   
Once again, Zidane regretted the fact that he'd run from a battle.  
Katanas or not, a bunch of rookies would've been a piece of cake  
to him! He laughed happily, threw the cloak off his back, clenched  
the orb in his fist, jumped up the last step..... and ran straight  
into a tall coloured man!  
  
  
  
[Authors note: the song 'seki-ray' belongs to Gackt,   
whose a really hot rock-artist from Japan, and the text's written in   
Japanese. Being Norwegian, I have no idea what it means, but I think  
it's a very nice song anyway ^_^ If you're Japanese, perhaps you  
could translate it to me. Just in case it says something bad.  
Anyway, there are so many creative minds out there! You're not even  
close to guessing what the orb is... Oh, you're soooo going to kill me  
when I tell ya what it is ^_^ Perhaps I should change the plot?] 


	5. Chapter. 5

TO THE GIRL WHO'S GOT IT ALL  
  
  
  
Chapter. 5  
  
Zidane layed sprawled on the ground, knocked over by the impact.  
He rubbed his head with the back of his hand, and quickly checked  
that the orb was undamaged. Not a even scratch! But still, three  
tall guys armed with long katanas were hovering above him.   
"Please give us the device!"  
said the tall, coloured one. Judging from the look on his face, he  
was not in a very good mood. Zidane smiled one of his most charming  
smiles. It usually made the girls drool. This one, however, was not  
impressed. They kept their katanas pointing directly at his throat.  
If he tried to get up, they'd kill him. Well, this just kept getting  
better! This way, Alexandria would never have a king at all! Unless  
Dagger found someone else of course. But he didn't think she would  
want anyone else!   
"Look, guys," he said in a voice he hoped sounded calm and friendly.  
"Why don't we just calm down a little here, huh? I'll concider  
giving you the orb if you'll just tell me what it is and why you  
want it so badly. Sounds OK?"  
"We have already informed you that your question is impossible to  
answer. We do not have the permission."  
"Ooookay... er... But you really don't need to kill me, do you?"  
"Yes, we do. If you keep resisting, that is."  
Zidane concidered this for a moment. If he gave them the orb, he'd  
have wasted an entire day for nothing! And he wouldn't have a gift  
for Dagger anymore either.... Besides, if he told her he'd been robbed,  
she would never believe him. The greatest thief ever, he liked to think  
so anyway, robbed by a bunch of rookies?! No way! He reached for his  
daggers, when something suddenly happened.  
The orb started to emitt an intensely bright blue light and floated   
effortlessly up in front of him.  
Zidane merely stared at it. So did the weirdoes with the katanas.  
The little blue star in the middle was obviously the light-source,  
magnified by the crystal. Zidane found himself in complete awe.  
It was so beautiful....  
Again he wondered why anyone would've left something like that in such  
a filthy old shop. Suddenly, the sleek blond guy floated two feet off   
the ground! He simply just took off! He waved his arms madly, trying to   
get down. But it was no use.   
Suddenly, the coloured man was lifted off the ground as well along with  
the rest of them. Zidane, however, remained still.  
He watched them curiously for a moment, fighting the urge to throw a  
rock or something at them just for fun. Instead, he got to his feet  
and reached out a palm, hoping for the orb to float into it.  
And, weird as though it seemed, it did!  
"Cool..." he muttered. Suddenly, an idea came to his conciousness and  
he decided to try it. He held up the orb, which was still glowing,  
and said in a firm voice: "I want...er... these guys to...er...fall down  
those stairs!"  
And as he said so, they floated quickly towards the stair-case leading   
down to Ruby's bar and fell down like rocks.  
Zidane blinked a cople of times.   
"Awsome..."   
Well, now he knew why they wanted it so badly! This was just too cool!  
He wondered how much damage he could do with it. Could he perhaps  
destroy an entire city with it? Not that he felt like destroying  
anything, but if this... wishing-orb, or whatever it was, fell into the  
wrong hands...! He decided to try it again.  
He held it up, like before, and said: "I wish..." What to wish for?  
"I...er... I wish that I had a cat!"  
A cat?! How stupid! But it was the only thing he could come up with.  
And only saconds later, a cat came along.   
Hey... this was fun!   
He wondered what would've happened if Kuja had ever gotten his hands on  
this thing. Not that he needed it. Kuja could probably create his own  
cats. But not even Kuja could destroy a city unless he had achieved   
Trance. Again Zidane had to remind himself that he didn't know for sure if   
it could actually destroy a city. But it seemed likely, anyway.  
Well, this new discovery would surely cause a slight change of plans.  
First of all, he would have to change its name from 'orb' to....  
'wishing-orb'! And that he had to get away before the weirdoes woke up and  
found their katanas. Not that it really mattered anymore, he could just  
throw them down some other stair-case, or something like that.   
But if they somehow managed to steal it from him....!   
Quickly, he ran towards the little clock-tower around the corner.   
They would never look for him on the roof tops. But as he entered the   
small tower, he noticed the presence of someone else there as well.  
"Who's there?" he asked, as it was too dark for him to see much.  
"Well, well, well... So someone did find it then. Oh well, it had to   
happen sooner or later." It was the voice of a woman. Rather deep and  
melodious. Quite beautiful really...  
"S'queeze me? What found who?"  
She laughed quietly.  
"You mean 'who found what'? I mean that you found the thing you are holding  
in your hand."  
"The wishing-orb? Are you going to try and steal it as well?"  
"Steal it? No, I would never dream of doing such a thing. 'Wishing-orb, huh?  
Yes, you really do wish it was a wishing-orb, don't you?"  
Zidane scratched the back of his head, feeling a little confused. What did she  
mean by that?  
"Well, it grants my wishes..." he muttered.  
"No, it doesn't," she said. Sounding as though she was about burst into   
laughter any minute.  
"Yes it does! You didn't see it-"  
"Oh, but I did," she broke him off.  
"I did indeed. It doesn't grant any wishes! Don't you even know what it is?"  
"It's a wishing-orb!"  
"No, it isn't."  
"What is it then, huh? Perhaps you'd like to tell me?"  
She laughed again.  
"Wouldn't you like to know...? Well, it's kind of... I don't know... As a  
matter of fact, I don't think you will believe me if I tell you."  
And before Zidane could say: 'fine! I didn't want to know it anyway!'  
She snapped the orb and disappeared up the stairs and up on the roof-tops.  
"How rude!" he muttered, and ran after her.  
  
  
[Authors note: Hah! You thought you knew it now, dincha? Sorry folks, but none  
of you have guessed it. Keep on guessing though, I'll tell ya soon.  
Oh, you're soooo going to kill me when I do ^_^]  
  



	6. Chapter. 6

TO THE GIRL WHO'S GOT IT ALL  
  
  
Chapter.6  
  
Zidane crawled up the ladder to the bell tower.  
He reached the top just in time to see a dark  
shape disappear over the first roof-top.  
"Hey! You! Stop!"  
She didn't even look back. Zidane scowled after  
her. How rude!  
He got quickly to his feet and followed her. She  
was fast. Very fast...  
But Zidane had lived most of his life on the roof-tops,  
and there was no way he was going to be out-run  
by a girl. Specially not this girl...!  
He ran as quickly as he could along the roof. It was  
dark and slippery, probably also extremely dangerous  
come to think about it. But then again, Zidane happened  
to be Zidane! He moved with a feline grace, jumping   
easily from roof to roof.  
He even did a summersault just to prove to himself  
that he could. The girl in front of him was starting  
to get tired, he could see that.   
Suddenly, she slipped and fell on her back. She  
started to roll down towards the edge of the roof,  
grasping, searching madly for something to grab onto.  
She found nothing.... Soon she would fall!  
Even though she was about to fall twenty feet straight  
down, and probably break every single bone in her body,  
she didn't call for help.   
But Zidane saw her. He ran with twice the speed, careful  
not to slip. The girl was hanging from the very edge now,  
still holding on, and still not calling for help.  
"Hold on!"  
he panted. How to reach her? He layed down on his front  
and held on to a chimney with his legs, sliding slowly  
down towards the desperate girl. To short!  
He couldn't reach her! Now what? Oh, this was just  
great! What more could possibly go wrong today?  
He'd gladly give his tail to-  
Wait a second! Of course, he had a tail! Quickly, he  
got up and tied his tail around the chimney.  
Again he got down on his front and hoisted himself   
carefully towards the edge.  
"You... don't have to... do this, you know!"  
she said trough gritted teeth.   
"Shut up and take my hand."  
She did. She wasn't very heavy, and he dragged her easily  
back onto the top, where she collapsed in a heap.  
"Are you OK?"  
he asked. She shook her head. He could hear that she was  
crying. He bent down and put a hand carefully on he shoulder.  
"Aww, you're going to be fine... Come on, don't cry."  
She kept on crying though. Suddenly, she threw herself into  
his arms. Zidane was, of course, used to things like this,  
but he was still a little surprised.  
"Thak you for saving my life... Thank you so much! I'm sorry  
I was so rude to you,"  
she paused to sniff, then continued,  
"my name's Teema, and I still got the orb. But,"  
she sniffed again,  
"it's not a wishing orb, though."  
"Er... could you perhaps let go of me and tell me what it  
is then?"  
He could feel her nod. Teema let go and took out the orb  
from a pocket. She wiped a tear from her face with the  
back of her hand and laughed softly.  
"'Wishing orb', huh?"  
Zidane nodded,  
"I asked it to throw those maniacs down the stairs, and  
it did! How many... footballs, or whatever, can do that?"  
"And you actually thought it was a wishing orb, did you?"  
"Uh-huh. And I got a beer at the bar a couple of minutes  
ago, for free! I never get anything at the bar for free."  
Suddenly, Teema lifted his tail and looked at it with a  
strange expression on her face. She was kind of pretty,  
although she was nothing compared to Dagger!  
"Hmmm.... Handy little fellow, this one,"  
she muttered,  
"well, well, that's the second time I'm saved by someone  
with a tail. Lucky me..."  
Zidane frowned and looked at her. 'Second' time?  
"But I've never seen you before in my life. How can I have  
saved you twice?"  
Teema laughed again,  
"no, it wasn't you who saved me last time. I met another one  
with a tail once, he also saved me."  
Seeing his confused expression, she added,  
"he had long, white hair and very, very deep blue eyes..!  
Very pretty, he was. Very, very pretty as a matter of fact.."  
Zidane was shocked. Clearly, this girl had met Kuja. And Kuja  
had saved her..?! Little Mr.Egoist had saved another human being?  
This was essential!  
"He's name wouldn't happen to be Kuja, would it?"  
"Yes! Kuja, it was. Do you know him?"  
"Umh... Yeah, sort of. He's like.. my brother."  
This time, Teema was the one to be shocked.  
"Your brother? Well, what's the odds of that happening? Lucky  
me. He was the most wonderful kisser ever..."  
Zidane held up a hand,  
"I already have a girlfriend, I'm afraid."  
Teema didn't even look disapointed. Which was lucky for Zidane,  
or she might not give him his orb back. And speaking of which...  
"Could I have my orb back please?"  
he asked. Teema put it in his hand.  
"I didn't want to give it back to you. But since you saved my  
life, I guess I owe you that much."  
"And one more thing,"  
Zidane said,  
"please tell me what it is!"  
She laughed again.  
"Sorry, I forgot. Actually, it was your brother, Kuja, who told  
me about it. Last time I saw it, he had it. I also wondered  
what it was, and he explained it to me. You might be a little  
disapointed though.... Because it's certainly not a wishing orb."  
"Yeah well, tell me anyway!"  
Teema opened her mouth and started to speak, but before she had  
uttered a word, another voice soared trough the silence of the  
night. A, by now, very familiar voice....  
"There he is! At ze very end vith that girl! Get him!"   
  
  
  
[Authors note: Sorry about the little interuption ^_^  
I'm seriously concidering telling you in the next chapter...?] 


	7. Chapter. 7

TO THE GIRL WHO'S GOT IT ALL  
  
  
Chapter. 7  
  
Again, Zidane ran as quickly as he could.  
He wondered if it would be easier if he  
just kicked their butts right away, but  
concidering that he didn't want to loose  
the orb, and that he felt kind of responsible  
for whatever might happen to Teema, he kept  
running.   
  
He wanted to tell the orb to make them fall  
over, and he would've told it to do so too, if it  
hadn't been for the fact that he no longer  
knew, or even thought he knew, what the  
orb really was. After all, he might as well  
be selling his soul, or something, for each  
wish! He had no idea what it was. All he knew  
was that if Dagger didn't appreciate it  
he might conscider leaving her...  
Or maybe not.  
  
"Who is these guys?!"  
Teema panted. She was running next to him,   
still rather shaky from her recently near-to-death  
excperience.  
"I have no idea," he admitted. They jumped  
toghether over to the next roof-top and kept  
running.  
"Then why are they following you?"  
"Not a clue!"  
He wanted to tell her that they were after the  
orb as well, but decided not to. The less she  
knew, the better!  
  
"You never told me what the orb was,"  
he reminded her. His chest stinged with each  
breath he took. This had NOT been his day!  
Teema laughed that soft laugh he had come  
to know, and said between her gasps for air,  
"are you... sure you want to...to know..."  
"Yes! I do! I do! I do!"  
"You will...be slightly... disa-disapointed..!"  
"I don't care! Just tell me what it is!"  
  
Their pursuers were catching up. They might be  
just rookies, but they could run! Again, Zidane felt  
a strong urge to stop dead and fight them right  
there. They were starting to get on his nerves!  
  
Teema attempted to nod or something, which is  
not something you should do while you're running.  
So of course, she fell again. But this time, in   
stead of rolling down towards the edge, she simply  
fell straight trough the roof!  
  
Avoiding the large hole in front of him, Zidane bent   
down and poked his head into it. It was very, very  
dark and he couldn't really see anything. But he  
could hear Teema's faint moaning from somewhere down  
there.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
he called down. A rather grumpy voice answered him,  
"do you THINK I'm OK?!"  
Zidane thought about this for a moment,  
"well, no. Not really."  
"Good thinking! I'm not!"  
"Anything I can do to help?"  
"Yes! Get me the hell out of here!"  
  
Just as he was about to answer, someone grabbed him  
from behind and locked his arms in a thight grip.  
"Gotcha!"  
It was the red-head. Zidane recognised his voice.  
Well, this just kept getting better and better!  
He had put the orb in his pocket, and couldn't reach  
it with his arms behind his back. Seemed like there  
was no other means of escape than the old fashion way....  
  
Quickly, he spun around and jerked free from the grip.  
Before the man could reach his katana, Zidane punched   
him straight between the eyes and kicked his shin, causing  
him to stumble and fall. The red-head grabbed onto a  
chimney nearby to keep himself from rolling down like  
Teema had done. Unlike Teema, this guy did cry for help.  
  
During normal circumstances, Zidane would never've left  
anyone like this. But he knew that there would be four  
other guys there any time soon, and that they would  
certainly help their friend. Therefor, Zidane turned  
and ran.  
  
But instead of running along the roof-tops, he jumped  
down trough the hole. He was no wuss, and if Teema had  
survived, so would he.  
  
He couldn't see himself falling, but he could feel it.  
Would've been a wonderful feeling if it wasn't for the  
fact that he had no idea when or how he would connect with  
the surface below. He found the answer to that a little   
sooner than he liked....  
  
CRASH!!!! An intense pain shot up trough his spine as he  
landed perfectly on both feet in the middle of a large  
circular bucket filled with some strange liquid which  
smelled remarkably like beer...  
  
"Hi, there you are. What took you so long?"  
Teema asked from somewhere nearby. The bucket rolled over,   
and a rather unhappy Zidane fell out. Soaking wet.  
He sat up. Slowly, making sure every body part was where  
it was supposed to be, before he wiped the beer-like  
liquid out of his eyes. It was dripping from his face and  
his hair, and he smelled awfully like he'd been   
drinking. Oh, this was going to be sooo fun to explain  
to Dagger...! Sheez, what a 'funny' day this had been!  
  
"Are you OK?"  
Teema asked. Still, he couldn't quite make out exactly  
where in the room the voice was coming from.  
"Oh yeah, sure. I'm fine! Never been better!"  
he muttered sarcasticly.  
"Well, someone's grumpy today... Can you walk?"  
Zidane reached out and felt his fingers connect with  
his legs.  
"Umh... Yeah, I think so."  
"Good. 'Cause I can't!"  
"You want me to carry you?!"  
"No, I want you to leave me here until someone finds  
me laying here and-"  
she broke herself off,  
"of course I want you to carry me! How else am I  
going to get out of here?"  
  
Zidane scratched the back of his head. He had to help  
her somehow.... But if he was caught wandering around  
with a strange girl in his arms smelling of beer...  
He might as well say bye-bye to Dagger!  
  
"I'd love to help you. But if my girlfriend finds me-"  
"Does your girlfriend usually wander around on the streets,  
alone, in the middle of the night?"  
Zidane shrugged,  
"Well, ...no."  
"Then carry me! Your brother did it, you can too."  
Zidane shrugged again, "er... OK, I guess...?"  
He got carefully to his feet, stumbled over several items  
before he actually found her. She wasn't heavy at all.  
He felt bad when he thought about Dagger....  
  
  
[Authors note: I'm now going to start writing  
in paragraphs. Hope you like it!] 


	8. Chapter. 8

TO THE GIRL WHO'S GOT IT ALL  
  
  
Chapter. 8  
  
"You smell awful, d'you  
know that?"  
  
They were sneaking carefully  
down the street, staying  
as close to the house-walls  
as possible.  
  
Still there were no sign of  
the 'maniacs', Zidane couldn't  
really come up with a better  
name for them, so he kept   
refering to them as 'the maniacs'.  
  
Teema was far from heavy, and  
he carried her easily in his  
arms. Even though he felt bad  
for carrying another girl than  
Dagger, he realised that he  
would've felt just as bad if  
he'd merely left Teema alone in  
the wrecked building they'd fell  
into.Trough the roof...  
  
Unfortunately, Zidane had landed  
straight in a large bucket of beer.  
He smelled like he'd been drinking,  
even though he hadn't, and he was   
carrying a strange girl in his arms.  
Boy, if Dagger had seen him now...  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Teema.  
Zidane shrugged. Then he realised  
that this movement probably caused  
the girl quite a lot of pain, and he  
quickly relaxed his shoulders.  
"Er... I dunno. We could go... No,  
wait, we couldn't. Look, I'll come up  
with something if you'll just tell me  
what it is that I'm protecting."  
  
He was, of course, refering to the  
orb. He'd been so sure it was a  
wishing orb.... Whatever it was, it  
could lift things, anyway.   
  
Teema laughed. She always laughed  
when he asked about the orb.  
"OK, but I'm warning you, you will  
be quite disapointed...."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever."  
"Well, like I told you, I was saved  
by this guy... Kuja, remember?"  
"Yeah, and?"  
"Well, he was working for the queen,  
he told me. Not queen Garnet, tough,  
but her mother, queen Brahne. And he  
told me that he used to be in the  
castle quite often."  
  
Zidane frowned slightly. What did this  
have to do with anything?  
  
"Anyway," Teema continued, "he was  
holding it when I first saw him."  
"Yeah, and...?!"  
"I was a thief back then, so of  
course I started to ask questions  
about it. You know, how much it  
was worth, and things like that.  
He told me that it came from the  
castle of Alexandria, it had  
belonged to queen Brahne herself.  
He'd been so fascinated by it,  
he told me. So he stole it. And  
now he was planning to sell it  
at the auction-house."  
  
Zidane heaved a sigh. "What does  
this have to with anything? Just,  
please, tell me what it is!"  
  
"Ok, you don't have to get mad...  
It's a.... it's actually a..."  
"Yes? Yes? What is it?"  
  
They had stopped walking, and sat  
down on a bench between some flowers.  
  
Suddenly, a voice, a familiar voice  
by now, sounded trough the silence   
of the night....  
"I can see them! TAKE THEM! NOW!"  
  
Zidane shot up from his spot on the   
bench, and even ran a few steps before   
he remembered Teema. He got back and  
reached out to lift her up.  
  
Just as he touched her, he felt someone  
lay a cold, firm hand on his shoulder,  
and a rather unfriendly voice whisper,  
"gotcha!"  
  
Zidane turned slowly around. It was the  
tall, coloured one.... Again.  
  
"Will you give me the device, now?"  
he asked, obviously struggling to  
keep his voice as serious as possible.  
Zidane saw the murderuos glimpt in his  
eyes, anyway....  
  
"No! Sheez, what part of 'no' do  
you fail to understand?!"  
  
He reached for his daggers. This time  
he would strike back, this time he was  
ready. He had already forgotten all  
about the orb.  
  
Five more guys appeared out of the   
shadows. They created a circle  
around him, their katanas directed at  
his throat. The sleek blond one   
stepped forward. "Giff me the device!"  
he demanded.  
  
Zidane shook his head, "no! It's for  
my girlfriend!"  
  
"It belongs to me!" said the sleek blond.  
"Not anymore!" Zidane shot back. And as  
he said so, he kicked the closest guy  
in the guts and did a cartwheel over him.  
  
"Take him you dimwits! NOW!"  
  
Zidane laughed and ran quickly towards   
the bridge separating the castle of  
Alexandria from the rest of the city.  
  
The maniacs, of course, ran after him.  
Well, it was better that way. It would've  
been slightly worse if they'd taken  
Teema hostage, like they should've done.  
This only proved to Zidane that they were  
nothing but rookies.   
  
He had no such thing as a plan. He  
merely ran, enjoying the wild chase.  
Oh yeah, he loved it when mad people  
ran after him! Just like the old days!  
  
Suddenly, he realised that the maniacs  
behind him had stopped. He rubbed the  
back of his head and raised an eye-brow,  
feeling rather puzzled. Why had they  
stopped?   
  
He shrugged and approached them carefully.  
They were standing in a circle, looking at  
whatever it was that was in the middle of  
it. Hmm.... how very strange....!  
  
Zidane got down and peeked between their  
legs. A moogle was standing at the very  
center of the circle. He was saying  
something, Zidane couldn't quite make it   
out. What he did realise, however, was  
that something was wrong.   
  
The moogle looked slightly worried and  
was speaking very quickly.  
  
The sleek blond shook his head slowly  
in disbelief, the red-head looked somewhat  
dumb-struck and the tall, coloured one  
kept hitting himself on his forehead.  
  
Being the curious person he was, Zidane  
crept closer to the group. He coughed  
to clean his voice before asking,  
"umh... s'cuse me but... whassup? Why  
did you stop all of a sudden?"  
  
He knew, of course, how silly he was  
to do such a thing, but curiousity  
had once again gotten the better of him.  
  
The red-head sighed slowly. "Well, it's  
like this... we've been chasing you  
half-way 'round this city now, right?  
Wanna know what for?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Nothing! This 'device' has been replaced   
by a slightly modified version and is  
no longer needed...."  
  
Zidane shrugged, "so... I get to keep it  
then?"  
"Yup. I guess we won't need it anymore."  
As Zidane was about to leave, he suddenly  
remembered something and turned around  
again. He took the orb out of his  
pocket and held it up in his hand.  
"One more question though," he said with  
a thoughtful expression on his face.  
This time, it was the sleek blond who  
answered, "and vot is zat?"  
"Well, since you don't need it anymore,  
would you mind telling me what it is?"  
  
"You don't know?!"  
"If I knew, d'ya think I'd ask?"  
"I guess not. Well, honestly, it's  
quite obvious isn't it?"  
  
Zidane sighed, why couldn't anyone just  
tell him what this damned thing was?!  
Was it really THAT hard?!  
  
The sleek blond laughed, "you'll find  
out soon enough, you vil. When you tink  
about it, it has only one function."  
And with that, they all turned and walked  
away, leaving Zidane by the bridge, more  
confused now than ever before.  
  
When he got back to the bench where he'd  
left Teema, he found her standing on her  
feet.   
  
"I can walk," she said, merely stating  
the obvious. "I can see that," Zidane  
said, also stating the obvious.  
"Do you want me to walk you home?"  
he asked. She shook her head, "no.  
Never mind, I'll be fine. Thanks for  
a rather... er... 'special' evening."  
She laughed and gave him a hug.  
  
Rather unsteadily, she walked away, and  
disappeared into the shadows.  
"Goodbye Teema!" he called after her.  
"Bye Zidane! See you someday, I guess."  
  
Zidane sat down on the bench. He felt  
so strange. All this things had happened  
so quickly, but they had disappeared just  
as quickly. Suddenly, the maniacs had  
aborted the mission, Teema could walk  
again, and had walked straight out of his  
life... All in less than ten minutes!  
  
What a day...!  
  
He sighed and took up the orb once more.  
He still didn't know what it was. But  
it didn't matter anymore. It was his!  
Finally, it belonged to him again!  
  
And he still intended to give it to  
Dagger. Tonight! He decided to do it  
already tonight. He hadn't gone trough  
all this trouble for nothing. He wanted  
to see the expression on her beautiful   
face as soon as possible.  
  
He put it down into his pocket, got heavily  
to his feet, and started to walk towards the  
castle.  
  
  
  
[Authors note: I know this chapter was kind of  
disapointing, I hope you're not mad at me...  
Keep on reading, cuz the big secret will be revealed  
in the next chapter....! That's a promise ^_^] 


	9. Chapter. 9

TO THE GIRL WHO'S GOT IT ALL  
  
  
Chapter. 9  
  
Even though Zidane hadn't  
lived in the castle for  
a very long time, it still  
felt strangely like home.  
  
He smiled at the two  
female guards who were  
standing by the entrance,  
trying their best not to  
fall asleep.  
  
He bolted up the stairs  
and sneaked quietly into  
the queen's bed room.  
  
He was careful not to make   
a sound in case Dagger was  
sleeping. He didn't feel  
much like waking her up.  
  
The guards let him pass,  
they hardly even glanced  
at him. They, too, were  
tired. Zidane could hear  
them sniff the air behind  
him, he realised that he  
smelled strongly of beer.  
  
He opened the large oak  
doors carefully and slipped  
inside.  
  
The moonlight was shining  
trough the window, and down  
on Dagger. She was sleeping  
like a baby. Beautiful as  
ever before.....  
  
Zidane found himself standing   
merely watching her. He couldn't   
take his eyes off her. She   
looked like an angel.  
  
Suddenly she opened her eyes  
and looked at him. "....Zidane?"  
she asked, her voice barely a whisper.  
Startled by this sudden movement  
it took him a little while  
before he answered. "Sorry, did  
I wake you up?"  
  
She smiled and shook her head,  
"no. I was awake already."  
  
He sat down on the bed next  
to her and kissed her gently  
on her lips. Oh how he had  
missed her....!  
  
He suddenly remembered the orb  
and took it out of his pocket.  
"Look'ere what I got," he said,  
holding it up in the moonlight.  
It looked more beautiful than  
ever before with the silvery  
light reflecting in it.  
  
He gave it to Dagger, "it's  
for you."  
  
She gave him a kiss and lifted  
the orb carefully in her hand.  
"Oh Zidane, thank you so much!  
It's beautiful.... But where  
did you find it? And-" she  
smelled at his collar and  
wrinkeled her nose slightly.  
"-Why do you smell like that?"  
  
Zidane sighed slowly, "it's  
a loooong story!"  
  
"Well, where did you find this  
then? I haven't seen this thing  
since.... Since a few weeks   
after my fifteenth birthday."  
  
Zidane's eyes widened. "So,  
you know what it is?"  
Dagger laughed, "of course  
I do, silly. But like I said  
it's a long time since the  
last time I saw it. Not since  
Kuja showed up actually...."  
  
Zidane remembered something   
Teema had told him. "yeah?  
Kuja was the one who stole it  
in the first place."  
  
Dagger yawned and sat up, leaning  
her back against one of the  
large pillows. "How do you  
know that?" she asked him, raising  
an eyebrow.  
  
"Long story. But please, do you  
mind telling me what it is?"  
  
"This orb? You bought it for  
me and you don't even know  
what it is?"  
  
"Er... I thought I knew, but  
it turned out I was terribly  
wrong. But it was so pretty,  
and I wanted to give you   
something special."  
  
She smiled one of her most  
beautiful smiles. "awww...  
aren't you the sweetest...  
Well, alright, I'll tell  
you. It's the plug to  
mothers bath tub."  
  
Zidane could feel his jaw  
drop. A plug? To the queens  
bath tub? He had gone trough   
all this trouble for a plug?!  
  
"But-but-but... why is it...  
how could it... this can't be!"  
he muttered in disbelief.  
"Look, that's impossible!"  
"Why is it so?"  
"Because I thought it was a  
'wishing-orb', and it made  
some maniacs levitate when  
I asked it to! Can a plug  
do that? I don't think so!"  
  
Dagger shrugged, "but it can, though.  
It was created like that, so that  
no one would have to get up from the tub  
to get soap for example. You could  
merely ask the plug, and the soap would   
come flying to you. I can still   
remember it. I used to love that  
bath tub!"  
  
"But-but-but...?!"  
"And whenever the one in the  
tub was happy, the orb would  
start to glow so that it was  
possible to find it trough all  
the foam. See? It was a wonderful  
bath tub...!"  
  
Zidane could not believe what  
he was hearing. All this for the  
plug to the royal bath tub...  
  
He wondered how Kuja had ever  
gotten his hands on it. But  
realised that he didn't really   
want to know.  
  
"You look so surprised," Dagger  
said, glancing at her beloved.  
"And you still smell awful!"  
  
She laughed, "wanna take a bath?"  
  
Zidane shrugged. Well, at least  
he had given her something  
she aprechiated, even though it  
wasn't as special as he had  
hoped it would be.  
  
"Yeah, let's go take a bath,"  
he said.  
  
  
  
[Authors note: well, there you go...  
You're not mad at me are you? I  
told you you'd be disapointed...  
Please don't kill me!]  



End file.
